A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 16
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: On her first day at daycare, Sunny met Spider-man.


**I don't own any characters except my own. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Hander and Spider-man belongs to the MCU.**

* * *

It was a nice day in Queens, New York and Peter Parker was getting ready for school. He packed up his backpack and hurried off to the bus with a quick "Bye, Aunt May. I love you!"

"I love you too." Aunt May called back from the kitchen.

Peter hurried towards the bus stop. As he waited for the bus to arrive, he saw a black car drive pass him with three kids inside it. For a moment, Peter was curious about the kids in the car, but then the moment passed when the bus arrived.

* * *

Sometime later, Peter and his best friend Ned back to his apartment to see the three same kids from earlier walking down the hallway. This time he saw them much more clearly then before. The oldest looking one of the butch was a girl who appeared to be a year younger than he was. She long brown hair and blue eyes. The second child appeared to be two years younger then her. He had short brown hair, matching brown eyes and wore round glasses. In the arms of the girl was a toddler with short blonde hair with a bow. Like her older sister, she shared the same blue eyes.

Upon seeing him, the oldest called out "Are you a neighbor?"

"Yes, I'm Peter Parker and this is my best friend. Are you guys new?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, we just moved in with our new guardian." The boy in glasses explained. "I'm Klaus, by the way and these are my sisters, Violet and Sunny." He added.

The girl with long brown hair gave Peter a friendly wave as the baby in her arms said a strange sentence. "Gue wah."

"What?" Was all Peter could say. The older girl said "Sunny says she pleased to meet you."

 _So that's Violet._ Peter thought to himself.

The young superhero was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Ned say "Hello there, Violet. How you like to have a private tour of the city? I can be your guide."

Peter noticed Klaus glaring at Ned as Violet gently replied "Thank you, but I'm afraid me and my siblings need to settle in first."

Slightly disappointed, Ned answered "Alright, but if you change your mind, give me a call."

With that, he took out his cell phone and asked the new girl for her number.

Before Violet or her brother had the chance to reply, Peter and Ned heard Aunt May call out "Peter? Ned? Is everything alright?"

The group turned around to see Aunt May stepping out her apartment. Upon seeing the Baudelaires, she asked "New neighbors?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all nodded their heads.

"I'm May Parker and if you guys need anything, you can always come to my apartment." She said as she pointed to her and Peter's apartment door number, which was 221. "Which apartment number does your family live in?" She added.

"We live in apartment 227." Klaus stated.

"That's just down the hall from us." May remarked. "What are your parents names? I would like to invite you guys over for dinner at our apartment."

At that, the Baudelaires exchanges uncomfortable looks with each other. Then, Peter Parker suddenly realized that he knew that look. It was the look that he wore whenever strangers would ask him about his parents, not realizing that they were dead.

 _They said something about living with a guardian._ Peter recalled as he realized _Are their parents died too?_

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard Klaus said "Our parents…aren't around anymore."

At once, Peter said "I'm so sorry."

Violet gave him a sad smile as she added "It's okay. We're getting better."

Changing the subject, May asked "What's the name of your guardian or guardians? I would love it if they came over for dinner."

Violet turned to her brother and whispered "What's the name of our new guardian again?"

Klaus thought it over for a moment before he answered with "I think her name is Marie Alvarez."

* * *

Sometime later, Peter decided to go on patrol of the city. So far, it was a pretty average evening and he found himself thinking about Liz, her family, Tony and the new kids in his apartment.

 _I hope that whenever Liz and her mom are, that they're happy and no one knows who they really are. I hope that Vacure become a changed man in prison for his family's sake. I wonder how Tony and Pepper are doing now that they're back together and engaged. When will the wedding happened and who will they invite? I hope that my new neighbors are doing well._ The young superhero thought to himself as he swung from building to building.

* * *

As Spider-Man was looking for crime, back at the apartment building, the Baudelaires were having dinner with Marie Alvarez. She was a beautiful woman in her 30 mid thirties with dark skin and curly black hair. Their dinner was a meal of pasta, salad, chicken and fries.

"How do you guys like here in the city so far?" Marie asked.

"It's nice so far." Violet answered as Klaus and Sunny nodded their heads in agreement.

"We met our neighbors, the Parkers." Klaus added.

"I heard about them, May is such a nice woman, especially after everything she's been through." Marie remarked as she took a bite of pasta.

"Hang on, what do you mean 'in spite of everything she's been through?'" Violet questioned.

"Yeah." Sunny chimed in.

Marie, Violet and Klaus all giggled at Sunny's outburst before Marie explained "I don't know all the details, but I heard her husband was killed in a mugging. Leaving her to be the bead winner of the family. Prior to that, her brother in law and his wife died in a plane crash and they got custody of their nephew, who they raised like a son since."

"How do you know all this?" Klaus questioned.

"I listen to the gossip chains." Marie answered in a dismissive tone as she took a slip of water.

"What are they like these gossip chains?" Violet questioned.

"They can be very informative, but very misleading at times." Marie replied.

"You said it." Violet and Klaus stated at once.

"Boo jo." Sunny adding, which meant "You're telling me."

* * *

The next day, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were looking over schools in the area that they could go to.

"What about this one?" Marie asked as she pointed to a flier for a school called _Midtown Science School_. "I think it might be good for you guys since I heard that Violet likes to invent things and Klaus is very good at remembering everything he reads."

"What classes do they have there?" Klaus wondered.

"Let's see." Marie muttered as she flipped through the brochure. After looking it for over, she said "They have a book club and inventor's club."

"I'm in." Both Violet and Klaus said at once.

"But what about Sunny?" Violet added.

"Gee bo." Sunny stated, which meant "Yeah, What about me?"

Marie looked through some more brochures meant for local preschools. After looking through them all, Marie pointed towards a local school called _Robinson day care center_ and asked the Baudelaires "What do you think?"

Violet and Klaus looked at their sister who simply just smiled and nodded.

"She likes it. That's settled." Klaus stated as the rest of the group cheered.

* * *

On Monday morning, Violet and Klaus found themselves being dropped at Midtown. As they said goodbye to Marie and Sunny, Violet and Klaus realized that for the first time in a long time, they would be without their baby sister.

Almost as if she sensed their feelings, Marie shit her head out of the window and said "Don't worry, your sister will be fine. It's a good school and it has a great security system."

Once she saw that the two elder Baudelaires looked reassured, Marie added "Now remember, go to the main office and give them your transfer forms. Then they will hand the both of you, your schedules for the remainder of the year."

Both Violet and Klaus nodded their heads as Marie drove off with Sunny. Suddenly they felt alone once again, the two siblings held hands as they walked into the school building. As they walked down the hallway, Violet and Klaus could feel lots of eyes on them. Then they heard a pair of familiar voices say "Violet, Klaus, What are you guys doing here?"

The Baudelaires spun around to see Peter and Ned walking towards them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Klaus quipped back as he raised his eyebrows.

"We go to school here, what are _you_ guys doing here?" Ned replied.

"We transferred here." Violet stated.

"Do you guys need any help finding the main office?" Ned asked in his best suave jock voice.

Klaus and Peter rolled their eyes at Ned's behavior, but Violet once again decided to let it slide since she and her brother were new at the school.

* * *

Soon the four of them walked down the hallway towards the main office.

"Good luck." Ned offered before he added "Maybe one of you guys will end up in one of our classes."

 _Somebody end my suffering._ Klaus thought to himself as Ned hurried to his class. Then, the 12 year boy was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Peter say "Sorry about that, he's thinks he's a Casanova. Anyway, it was nice seeing you guys again."

With a small wave, Peter hurried after his friend Ned. Once they were gone, Violet and Klaus walked into the main office. They saw that the office had blue walls, lots of chairs by the doorway and a large counter that separated the many desks and the woman that worked there from the waiting area. There was also magazines and the school newspaper to read. As the elder Baudelaires looked around the room, they realized that there was a sign in sheet that the needed to sign in order to talk to someone. Violet and Klaus eached signed the sheet before they took seats next to each other. A short time later, Violet and Klaus were eached called up to the main counter. A woman asked them "You are the Baudelaires right?"

Violet and Klaus nodded as the woman handed them their class schedules. Both the brother and sister pair could look over what their classes would be, the woman interrupted them as she said "One more thing, since you both transferred in the middle of the year, the both of you must work extra hard to catch up. Fortunately, the school and your guardian have arranged for a tutor to help you with your studies."

Before Violet and Klaus could wonder who it was, a Latino student stepped into the office and said "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Flash, these are the new students that you'll be tutoring." The woman explained.

* * *

Sometime later during lunch, Flash led Violet and Klaus into the cafeteria. As Flash continued to talk about the school, the elder Baudelaire siblings couldn't help but looked around the cafeteria. It was a bright yellow color and it had tvs all around the room.

Violet interrupted Flash with "Why are there so many tv in the cafeteria?"

Flash looked at her as if she said the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"To keep us entertained and to show us the news." Flash answered. "I thought your old school would've had TVs too."

Both Violet and Klaus shook their heads no. Then out of the corner of their eyes, the elder Baudelaires siblings saw both Ned and Peter walking towards a empty table with their lunches chatting to themselves about different things.

At once, Klaus called out from across the cafeteria, "Hey Guys, want to join us for lunch?"

Peter and Ned buried their heads in their arms as the whole room turned to look at them and the elder Baudelaires.

Flash started to laugh and so did the others, however, he stopped when he realized that Violet and Klaus were looking at him with confusion.

"Oh right, you guys are new." Flash muttered under his breath before he looked at the elder Baudelaires and said "Those losers are Peter Parker and Ned. Avoid them if you what's good for you."

"Why? He's nice and he's our next-door neighbor." Violet answered.

She had said the wrong thing, because Flash then looked at her and her brother like they were mud on his shoes, before he said "Fine, go join him and his buddy in loserville and good luck finding a better tour then me."

With that, Flash forced Violet and Klaus to leave his table with their food before storming off to the principal's office. Violet and Klaus could only stand stunned as the rest of the cafeteria gave them the cold shoulder. Then, Peter broke the silence with "Come on, you guys can sit with us at our table."

With that, Violet and Klaus picked up their trays and joined Peter and Ned at their table.

"What's his problem? Why doesn't he like you guys?" Klaus questioned as he and his sister sat down.

Peter and Ned looked at each other, before Peter replied with "I don't know."

As Violet and Klaus ate their food alongside Peter and Ned in silence, they couldn't help but wonder how Sunny was doing.

* * *

Several miles away, Sunny didn't know how to feel about her new school. All the children her age, seemed to play by themselves and the two teachers seemed to do nothing but watch them all. Sunny was starting to miss Violet and Klaus. This was the first time she had been away from them since their parents died. Just as she started to feel like crying, the ground started to shake.

 _What is that?!_ Sunny thought to herself as the rest of the babies started to cry. At once, the teachers started to gather up as many babies as they could while whispering to them that it was okay.

 _Don't lie to us, because whatever this is, is clearly not okay._ Sunny thought to herself as she prepared to bite whoever was causing this. However, before she could one of the teacher's scooped her up and placed her in a cart with the other babies. As the teachers prepared to take the cart outside, a giant monster suddenly appeared from the ground. As it let out a loud roar, the teachers screamed and the babies cried. As Sunny began to crew the bars of the cart, the teachers threw themselves in front of the cart. Just as it all seemed lost, a voice cried out "Leave them alone!"

Sunny looked up to see a boy not much older then Violet dressed in a red, black and blue costume that reminded her of a spider's web, swing through the window. As he stood up on the broken glass, one of the teachers uttered "Spider-Man?"

 _They know him?!_ Sunny thought to herself, but she remembered that Spider-man was a well known superhero. _Of course, everyone in New York has heard of Spider-Man._ She added.

Then, Sunny was pulled out of her thoughts as the cart began to move. Sunny quickly realized that they were going outside. She turned around just in time to see Spider-man facing off against the monster as the door closed behind them. Sunny could only hope that Spider-man was okay as she and the rest of the class waited outside with their teachers for the police and parents to come. In no time at all, the police arrived and yet Sunny noticed something familiar about a couple of the cops. As she narrowed her eyes at them, Sunny realized that she was looking at Count Olaf and his theater troupe!

 _How can I warn people?! How can I get them to believe me?! I wish I knew more English words!_ Sunny thought to herself in frustration.

The toddler quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and listened closely to Olaf as he talked with one of her new teachers.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked in that falso voice of his.

"It was horrible! Me and Emma were just minding our business while we were watching the kids. Then, all if a sudden, a giant monster burst out of the floor. At once, we quickly grabbed all of the babies and put them in the cart. Just when Emma and I thought we going to sacrifice ourselves, Spider man showed up and saved us all!" The be of the teacher's explained.

Olaf pretended to be interested as he wrote down some notes as he spotted Sunny.

"Do you need any assistance in bringing the children home?" He asked the teacher as he kept his eyes on Sunny.

"Oh no, we're fine. We have all the parents and guardians contact information in our IPads." The first teacher explained as she and Ms. Emma pulled out their IPad and began to contact the parents.

 _Why couldn't they have just done it earlier?_ Sunny thought to herself in both annoyance and fear.

Olaf frowned, but he looked at one of his troupe members and nodded his head. One of the white faced woman slowly walked over towards the cart. Still Emma kept her eyes on the cart and looked at the white faced woman with distrust.

Seeing this, the pale faced woman remarked "I was just admiring how cute the babies are. May I learn their names please?"

Emma smiled as she walked over to the babies and pointed to an Asian-American baby girl said "This is Lois."

 _Who names their kid, Lois in this day and age?_ Sunny thought to herself in amazement as Emma continued to about her classmates. She talked about another baby that was adopted, a baby that was a mix of Japanese, Norwegian and Spanish-American descent, but didn't look it. The pair of babies that were fraternal and biracial, in fact the female half of them could pass for white. Last but, not least was a baby boy was French, Japanese, Jewish and White South African. As Emma kept talking to the white faced woman about the babies, Sunny couldn't help but look at them with worry and wishing that Olaf and his troupe would just go away. Then, she was pulled out of her thoughts as she was suddenly lifted out of the cart by one of Olaf's troupe members. She opened her mouth to scream and bite him, but he quickly covered her mouth and carried her into a police car. As soon as Olaf entered the car, they drove off. As Sunny heard the teachers crying out for the car to stop, she could only think to herself. _Violet, Klaus, where are you?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet and Klaus were going about the rest of the day when they saw Peter walking towards them.

"Where did you disappear to after lunch?" Klaus wondered.

Peter was just about to make an excuse, when a teacher walked up to the Baudelaires with a solemn look on her face.

"Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. You need to come with me." She explained in a gentle tone.

"What happened? What's going on?" Violet questioned.

The teacher gave them a sad look as she replied "I'll tell you in the office."

At once, Violet and Klaus followed her, as Peter felt his spider-sense tingling.

 _They be must in danger._ He thought to himself as he secretly followed them to the office. Once they entered the room, Peter listened very carefully as he heard the teacher say "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we got a call from Marie and she learned that your baby sister had been kidnapped from her daycare."

As Violet and Klaus started to cry, Peter thought back the earlier events of today. As he remembered the monster he fought and took down, he recalled getting a glimpse of Sunny in the cart. Suddenly, a horrible feeling of guilt took over him.

 _I should've stayed and made sure everything was alright._ Peter thought to himself as he rushed into a nearby closed and changed back into his Spider-man costume. Once he was sure that no one was in the hallway, he leapt out the window and went on a mission to find Sunny, rescue her and stop Count Olaf once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunny was doing her very best to stay calm and think of a way out of her surroundings. However, Count Olaf and his troupe kept a close eye on her.

"You know that every cop in the city and Spider-man will be looking for her?" The hook-handed man spoke.

"I know, that's I have this." He stayed as he held up a bunch of papers.

 _What are those for?_ Sunny briefly wondered as she took a closer look at the papers. To her horror, Sunny quickly realized that those papers false IDs that said that Count Olaf was her father. The toddler remembered the few memories she has of her own kind father and looked at the horrible who haunted the nightmares of her siblings, the thought of him claiming to be her father made her stomach feel queasy.

Then Sunny was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard of the troupe members ask "What if you come across a cop that can spot fake IDs?"

"Then I'm just going to have to kill the cop." Olaf stated.

"If you do that, you'll never be able to get the Baudelaire fortune." One of the white faced woman interjected.

Olaf gave her a murderous look, but the white faced woman continued to explain with "Cop killers are highly frowned upon and they'll never stop looking for you or Sunny. Also if you change her identity, you'll never to be able to gain the Baudelaire fortune, since she wouldn't be a Baudelaire anymore and if you try to prove that Sunny is a Baudelaire, you'll be arrested for kidnapping."

The Count just sat in his spot at the hideout looking very displeased about the whole thing, finally he spoke again with "Then, we're just going to have to ransom her."

 _Over my dead body!_ Sunny thought to herself with rage.

Then she heard Spider-man's voice say "You really think so?"

At once, Sunny, Count Olaf and the rest of the troupe looked up to see, Spider-man on the roof looking down at them. Not wasting a second, Spider-man threw a web sling at Sunny and quickly pulled up to him. The young toddler gave him a brief, but big hug as thanks, before he wrapped her in the webbing and placed her on his back. Once Spider-man was sure that Sunny was safe, he quickly went to work on Olaf and the troupe. Olaf and his troupe attempted to reach for their weapons, but Spider-man was faster then they were. In no time at all, Olaf and his whole troupe were stuck to the wall of the hideout.

Feeling satisfied, Spider-man turned his head towards Sunny and said "So do you want to wait here for the cops to show and arrest these guys or would you like me to take home right now?"

For a moment, Sunny felt torn. On one hand, she would look to see the look on Olaf's face as he got arrested, but on the other hand, she really wanted to go home and see her siblings again.

Sunny opened her mouth to tell Spider-man what she wanted when she remembered that most people couldn't understand her like Violet and Klaus could.

As Sunny was starting to wonder how she could communicate with him, Spider-man interrupted her thoughts as he asked "Do what to watch him being arrested?"

Sunny shook her head "No."

"Okay, Do you want to go home?"

Sunny nodded her head.

"Alright." Spider-man stated.

With that, he swung out of the hideout and into Queens.

As they swung over the city, Spider-man said "How do you like up here?"

Sunny nodded her head.

Spider-man let out a brack of laughter as he replied "I like to swing a lot. Also, don't worry, I know where you Home is."

Suddenly, Sunny remembered that she didn't tell him where her home was and that she couldn't even if she wanted to.

As if he could read her mind, Spider-man then added "Want to know the reason I know where you live?"

Feeling curious and scared all at once, Sunny nodded her head.

With that, Spider-man looked around to make sure that no one was watching before he and Sunny landed on a roof of a nearby building. With one hand, Spider-man took Sunny out her webbing as he took off his mask with the other.

Sunny let out a gasp of shock as she looked at Peter Parker's face.

The young boy put a finger to his lips as he whispered softly "Don't tell anyone."

Sunny felt guilty about keeping a secret from her older siblings for the first time in forever, but still Peter saved her life and she owned him that much. With that, she nodded her head in agreement and Peter put her back in her web as he resumed swinging across the city until they got back to their apartment.

Peter lowered Sunny by the window where she was quickly spotted by her older siblings and their new guardian Marie. Violet opened the window and pulled Sunny into her arms as she whispered "Thank you Spider-Man."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
